User talk:Xelestial
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 14:18, 29 July 2011 :Thank you! Xelestial (talk) 02:28, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki by sharing some of your awesomeness with us. ^Edited for accuracy. Quirkynature (talk) 02:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Adding a section I'm not sure if you figured this out by now, but you can add a section by adding =, e.g.: Section 1 Section 1.1 Section 1.1.2 Section 2 Wikipedia has a help page on sections if you want more information. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 03:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :I hadn't taken the time to figure it out yet. Thank you! I will use this knowledge for good :) Xelestial (talk) 03:32, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Anders, Justice and Hawke Just imagine it. *Justice: YOU WILL FEEL JUSTICE'S BURN! *Hawke: Oh Anders you're not that good... Tommyspa (talk) 01:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and sorry/you're welcome. :P Tommyspa (talk) 01:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Juicy Gossip! Hey Xelestial, I heard you were a games journalist, and have read your thread. You may already know these things, but if you haven't, I thought you may be interested in them. I've included these in a blog post, but I'll list them here as well: * It is "absolutely possible" that we will see both Hawke and The Warden again. * We will see Sister Nightingale again, "sooner than we think". * Morrigan is an absolutely critical character, and it is "very likely" that we will hear of or encounter both her and the Warden once again. * Future time spent in Kirkwall will be short-lived, as the devs don't want to spend too much time in an area which has been thoroughly explored. * We will see other cities in the Free Marches such as Starkhaven. * Sandal is a "pretty special" character, and fans will "have to see" what happens in relation to his prophecy. Kind regards, '''KC. | talk 18:40, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Strike that, just read your blog :] KC. | talk 18:55, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Legacy dialogue Yeah, I think it's hard to know what the triggers are exactly because there are so many variables. I'll look for more dialogue on Sunday but I'm going to London tomorrow so I'll probably be on the road for most of the day. Good work so far though! :] PS. I've made a news post with new DA info, if you're interested. KC. | talk 18:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Great, I'll check it out. Guess the DA wiki will have do without for a few more days! I'll get a little more done though. Xelestial (talk) 18:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Update: No problem. I'm free for the rest of the week until Friday, so I'll probably get a lot done. Great work with Anders btw :] KC. | talk 15:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) In order to avoid confusion and conflicting edits, I've created these lists on both our talk pages: * Anders * Aveline * Bethany * Carver * Fenris Still needs to be checked for complete Bethany banter dialogue and remarks * Isabela * Merrill * Varric Just tick/cross off the characters if you complete their Legacy dialogue (you can do this on either talk page, I'll check both). If your in the process of adding dialogue to a character, add this tick: . I figure that this way we'll reduce the chance of wasting our time making the same edits :] KC. | talk 17:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. That's great that they've agreed to help. Is it FluffyNinjaLlama by any chance? :P KC. | talk 17:31, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Preview button Hey there, I noticed all the great work you've been doing of late and just wanted to point out a feature that might make it a little easier for you in the future. Before you hit the publish button, you can hit the preview button right next to it. This (as the title suggests) gives you a chance to see what your edits will look like without having to store your edits in the page history. Keep up the good work! 00:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I know about it. That particular day I was in a hurry and I kept thinking I had it all correct since I had typed it in Notepad previously, and then I kept having to change it... and I'm sorry I screwed up the edit history, but I will try to use the preview button more in the future. Xelestial (talk) 13:18, August 22, 2011 (UTC)